A thousand miles
by sweety-cho-chan
Summary: Die Welt kann so wunderschön sein, auch wenn man in Hogwarts nicht davon merkt. Nun werden die Sechstklässler auf Reise geschickt. Getrennte Gruppen in verschiedenen Ländern für 14 Tage. [DMHP] [Slash]
1. Chapter 1

_**Hallihallo :)**_

_**A new story, an der ich schon ein wenig arbeite. Hab sogar das 1. Kapitel schon fertig. °gg°**_

_**Autor: **sweety-cho-chan (c'est moi :-))_

_**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört keiner der Schnuckel, ich verdiene auch kein geld damit, gehört alles der lieben Joanne K. Rowling._

_**Titel: **A thousand miles_

_**Inhalt: **Die Welt kann so wunderschön sein, auch wenn man in Hogwarts nicht davon merkt. Nun werden die Sechstklässler auf Reise geschickt. Getrennte Gruppen in verschiedenen Ländern für 14 Tage. _

_**Warnings:** SLASH! Don't like it don't read it! _

_**Pairings: **Draco Hermine Seamus...etc..._

_**Books: **6. Band wird nicht berücksichtigt! Ich werde mich versuchen an den anderen Büchern zu halten, ich hoffe es klappt…_

_**Anm. d. Autorin: **Das ganze ist entsprungen als ich das Lied von Vanessa Carlton gehört habe. Ich liebe dieses Lied und ich liebe das reisen, na ja, das entstand dabei. Hab auch schon ideen im Kopf. Hoffe ihr lest es :)_

**_ooOOoo_**

_oO Prolog – Schokolade zum Frühstück Oo_

„Harry, wach auf!"

Murrend zog Harry die Decke über den Kopf und schmatzte leise im Schlaf. Ron seufzte abgrundtief, während Seamus, Dean und Neville grinsend dabei zusahen wie der Rothaarige versuchte seinen besten Freund zu wecken. Das war noch nie eine leichte Aufgabe.

„Verdammt Harry! Jetzt beweg deinen faulen Hintern aus dem Bett!"

Wieder nur ein Murren seitens Harry und die anderen drei Zimmergenossen amüsierten sich königlich. Ron schnaubte und zog zu härteren Mitteln. Er zauberte sich einen Eimer Wasser und goss ihn über den schlafenden Harry aus, doch herauskam kein Wasser sondern warme, flüssige Schokolade. Verdattert sah Ron auf Harry, der kerzengerade im Bett saß, als er die warme Flüssigkeit gespürt hatte, während die anderen drei Zimmergenossen in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen.

Harry starrte Ron an, dieser grinste und versuchte sein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Doch als er Harrys wütenden Gesichtsausdruck sah, schluckte er und brachte stammelnd eine Entschuldigung hervor. Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor schnaubte nur sauer und kletterte Schokoladen überzogen aus dem Bett. Er schlurfte an den lachenden Schülern vorbei ins Bad und hinterließ eine süße, braune Spur.

Das war ja mal ein schöner Start in den Tag. Wohl eher ein süßer, denn Harry stand vor dem Spiegel und leckte sich die süße Flüssigkeit von den Fingern. Er liebte Schokolade, vor allem wenn sie lauwarm und flüssig war. So recht böse konnte er nicht mehr auf Ron sein.

Grinsend ging er wieder in den Schlafsaal frei von jeglicher Schokolade und frisch gewaschen sowie angezogen. Obwohl er Ron nicht böse war, ignorierte er ihn, als dieser dabei war sauber zu zaubern, doch so recht klappte das nicht, da sein Bett plötzlich Beine bekommen hatte. Harry grinste breit und lief schließlich den Turm hinunter, _ohne _Ron natürlich, der kurz vorm Nervenzusammenbruch stand.

„Harry, wo ist Ron? Wenn er sich nicht beeilt, verpasst er noch das Frühstück!"

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen, Hermine."

"Oh, Entschuldigung Harry, guten Morgen."

Hinter sich hörte Harry Seamus', Deans und Nevilles Lachen. Harry begann zu grinsen und leckte sich genießerisch die Lippen. Seamus konnte sich kaum noch halten vor Lachen, Dean hielt sich am Sessel fest und Neville biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Verwirrt sah Hermine zu den lachenden Jungs und dann zu dem grinsenden Harry, während ihr Blick sich zum bekanntem skeptischen Blick veränderte.

„Was ist hier los, Harry?"

„Harry! Bitte sei nicht mehr böse, Kumpel! Ich meinte es nicht so…"

Ron stapfte die Treppen runter, stolperte und fiel zu Boden. Seamus liefen die Lachtränen übers Gesicht, Dean lag auf dem Boden vor Lachen und Neville versteckte sein Lachen hinter einer aufgeschlagenen Zeitung, die sich als die Muggelzeitschrift Playboy herausstellte. Selbst Harry fing an zu lachen, wobei Ron stutzte und von einem zum anderen sah. Plötzlich zuckte eine Augenbraue und er lief hochrot an, so rot, dass sein Gesicht mit seinen Haaren konkurrieren konnte.

„Ich geh frühstücken."

"Warte, wir kommen mit."

Immer noch lachend gingen die Gryffindorschüler aus dem Gemeinschaftssaal um in die große Halle frühstücken zu gehen. Nebenbei wurde Hermine über Rons Missgeschick aufgeklärt und diese schmunzelte, ehe sie versuchte Ron zu erklären wie man diesen Spruch richtig aussprach und den Zauberstab dazu passend schwang. Ron grummelte beleidigt vor sich hin, während Harry, Seamus, Dean und Neville lachend die Halle betraten.

Dabei sah Harry ganz unauffällig zum Slytherintisch, wo Malfoy gerade dabei war Pansy Parkinson loszuwerden und gelangweilt Blaise Aufreißergeschichten zuhörte oder eher ignorierte. Harry war fasziniert von den gelangweilten und gleichzeitig funkelnden sturmgrauen Augen, der porzellanfarbenen Haut und den hellblonden Strähnen, die in das Gesicht Dracos fielen. Verboten gut, wie immer sah der Slytherin aus und machte es somit Harry noch schwerer nicht hinzusehen.

Und dann war auch noch das Problem, dass er lachte, Malfoy seinen Blick erwiderte und er sich prompt verschluckte. Hustend rang er nach Luft, während Ron ihm auf den Rücken schlug.

„Alles klar, Harry?"

Dieser schaffte nur mit Tränen in den Augen ein Nicken und ließ sich auf seinen Platz am Gryffindortisch nieder. Schnell hatte sich Harrys unfreiwilliges Schokoladenbad herumgesprochen und überall wurde herzlich darüber gelacht, was Ron nur verlegen rot anlaufen ließ. Verdammt, war ihm das aber auch peinlich.

„Harry, du hast da noch Schokolade im Haar."

Ginny kicherte und entfernte die Schokolade aus Harrys Haar. Dieser lachte leise und trank seinen Kürbissaft aus. Sein Blick schweifte zum Slytherintisch und er sah in lodernde sturmgraue Augen. Beinahe hätte sich Harry wieder verschluckt. Seit wann sah Malfoy Harry _so_ an? Hatte er was verpasst?

„Harry, noch da? Sag mal wo bist du denn mit deinen Gedanken. Dumbledore will ne Rede halten!"

"_Professor _Dumbledore, Ron!"

Der Rothaarige rollte nur mit den Augen, als Hermine ihn wieder belehrte. Das sie es nicht einmal lassen konnte war wirklich manchmal nervig.

Doch nun galt seine Aufmerksamkeit Professor Dumbledore und auch Harry hörte zu.

„Meine lieben Sechstklässler, ich hoffe ihr habt gut gespeist, damit ich euch nun eine wichtige Sache erklären kann. Wie ihr sicherlich wisst ist unsere Erde etwas Besonderes. Es gibt verschiedene Länder mit verschiedenen Sprachen und Kulturen. Die wollte ich euch ein wenig näher führen. Deswegen werdet ihr in Gruppen eingeteilt – natürlich werden die Häuser gemischt – und zu verschiedenen Ländern reisen und dort 14 Tage an dem Zaubererunterricht teilnehmen, der an den Schulen stattfindet."

Aufgeregtes Murmeln ging durch die Sechstklässler reihen. Hermines Augen leuchteten begeistert, als sie von der Idee erfuhr, während Ron mit Seamus darüber diskutierte wer in welche Gruppe kam, Lavender und Parvati sich fragten ob die Jungs an den anderen Schulen süß waren und Harry neugierig zu Draco sah, der mit seinen lodernden sturmgrauen Augen zurück sah. Harrys Herz setzte für einen Moment aus.

_Wow…_

„Die Gruppen sowie die Ziele hängen heute Abend kurz vor dem Essen aus, es wird weder getauscht noch geschwänzt. Also muss jeder mitfahren. Und nun geht zu euerm Unterricht, schließlich seid ihr nicht umsonst auf dieser Schule."

Damit entließ ein lächelnder Professor Dumbledore seine Schüler, die diskutierend in Scharen aus dem Saal strömten. Allen voran das berühmte Trio von Hogwarts Harry, Hermine und Ron.

„Also ich finde Professor Dumbledores Idee wirklich phantastisch!"

„Von dir hätte man auch nichts anderes erwartet, Hermine."

Ron seufzte leise, während er sich schon an der Karibik sah umgeben von süßen Mädchen, die ihn mit Drinks umsorgten. Ja, die Vorstellung gefiel ihm außerordentlich gut, wäre nicht das Mädchen neben ihm, mit dem er schon seit mehreren Monaten ging.

Hermine Granger.

„Ich finde die idee auch nicht so schlecht –„

„Außer wir sind mit Malfoy in einer Gruppe! Boah, mir wird schlecht!"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen und Harry seufzte lautlos. Schon ein Grund warum er niemals mit Malfoy zusammen kommen würde. Ron. Der Rothaarige hasste den Slytherin wie die Pest. Nur zu verständlich, schließlich wurden sie alle drei nicht wirklich nett behandelt.

Diskutierend betraten sie den Raum in dem Zaubereigeschichte stattfand. Schlafen war eine von Harrys Lieblingsbeschäftigungen in diesem wirklich langweiligen Fach. Wovon er wohl diesmal träumen würde? Malfoy oder Malfoy?

oOOo

„Oh nein!"

Ron war entsetzt. Er hatte gerade erfahren, dass die Welt unterging. Zumindest kam es ihm so vor. Und Harry stand neben Ron mit bleichem Gesicht und kribbelndem Gefühl im Magen, als würden Schmetterlinge Saltos drehen. Beide starrten sie auf eine Liste, die an der großen Tür der großen Halle hing.

_Gruppe D: … Zabini, Blaise; Parkinson, Pansy; Malfoy, Draco L.;… Longbottom, Neville; Finnigan, Seamus; Thomas, Dean … Potter, Harry J.; Weasly, Ronald; Granger, Hermine …_

_Leitender Lehrer: Pr. Trelawney; Pr. Snape; Pr. Lupin_

_Ortreihenfolge: Irland, Deutschland, Frankreich, Venedig, Neuseeland, Indien, Schottland_

„Ich sterbe."

"Seit wann spielst du Theater, Ron?"

"Man, ich liege hier nicht nur zum spiel so auf dem Boden, Neville!"

„Dann steh doch auf."

"Ich bin tot."

_oO tbc Oo_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kaum zu glauben aber wahr, es geht weiter :)))**_

_**DANKE! An die Kommischreiber und Leser –freu-**_

_**Disclaimer: **Nix meins no money…_

_Den Rest kennt ihr :)_

_oO A wonderous place Oo_

Ein Zug fuhr ratternd an Wiesen vorbei, durchquerte Wälder und schlängelte sich an einem Fluss entlang. Abteiltüren wurden hier und da auf- und zugeschoben. Aufgeregt unterhielten sich die meisten Sechstklässler über das nun bevorstehende halbe Jahr, diskutierten ob Dumbledore diesmal eine gute Idee hatte oder das ganze doch nur wieder Mist war. Obwohl letzteres öfters beim durchgeknallten Schuldirektor zutraf.

„Harry, bitte mach, dass das nicht wahr ist!"

"Ron, sei endlich still und hör auf Harry die Ohren voll zu heulen!"

Ron sah wimmernd zu Harry, doch dieser seufzte nur, fuhr sich durchs schwarze Haar und sah nach draußen durch das Abteilfenster. Bald würden sie da sein…nur nicht in Hogwarts. Oha, das konnte wirklich ein sehr nervenaufreibendes halbe Jahr werden, ganz davon abgesehen das es sicherlich lustig wurde, wenn nur diese Gruppenaufteilung nicht wäre…

„Mit _Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson _und diesem ganzen Affenverein! Das ist doch so was von unfair!"

Ron maulte, Hermine verdrehte die Augen und Harry verzog nachdenklich die Stirn. Konnte das ganze wirklich schlimm werden? Natürlich waren ihnen die Slytherins wieder ein Dorn im Auge, doch schlimm konnte es nicht werden, oder?

„Ron, sieh es doch einmal so, wir lernen die Welt kennen! Irland, Venedig, Frankreich, Deutschland, Neuseeland, Indien, Schottland, das ist doch _die_ Chance mehr zu lernen!"

„Mine, kannst du auch mal an was anderes denken außer lernen?"

Harry bekam den kleinen Streit zwischen seinen Freunden schon gar nicht mehr mit. Innerlich kribbelte es aufgeregt in seinem Magen. Oh ja, er freute sich. Er war richtig kindlich aufgeregt. Und da waren ihm sogar die Slytherins egal! Und _das_ war schon verwunderlich! Aber diesmal fand er Dumbledores Idee phantastisch, er wollte schon immer gerne was von der Welt sehen und nun werden sie jeweils 14 Tage auf einer Zaubererschule verbringen in den jeweils eingeteilten Gruppen in verschiedenen Hauptstädten.

Was war nur für ein Chaos ausgebrochen. Alle waren aufgeregt und diskutierten über Dumbledores Idee, wen er nun in welche Gruppe steckte und wo es überall hin gehen würde. Vor allem Hermine war Feuer und Flamme, da sie so _noch_ _mehr _lernen konnte als überhaupt schon. Ron war damit beschäftig mit Seamus über die Gruppenaufteilung zu diskutieren, während Harry einen neugierigen Blick zu dem Slytherintisch geworfen hatte, was ein fataler Fehler war, denn _er _hatte direkt in seine Augen gesehen…

Innerlich schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Er durfte nun ja nicht daran denken! Nicht wo er sich eigentlich auf Dublin freuen wollte, denn dort wurde seine Gruppe als erstes geschickt. Aber wenn er schon allein an die Gruppenaufteilung dachte, schob sich diese Erinnerung in sein Gedächtnis. Es war zum verrückt werden!

„Wir können froh sein, dass die sabbernden riesen Babys nicht dabei sind! Aber Snape als Aufpasser!"

Ron klang verzweifelt, während Hermine abgrundtief seufzte. Ihr Freund regte sich nach ihrer Meinung zu sehr auf. Wie konnte sie ihn nur beruhigen?

_Das _war ganz einfach!

„Hermine – Hmpf."

Grinsend sah Harry dabei zu, wie Hermine Rons aufgebrachte Stimme mit einem Kuss erstickte. Er musste zugeben, dass die beiden ein wirklich süßes Paar waren. Aber sie waren nicht das einzige Vorzeigepaar von Gryffindor, denn Neville und Ginny gaben nicht minder ein schönes Paar ab. Zugern hätte Harry auch jemanden an dem er sich kuscheln konnte, den er küssen wollte oder sich einfach nur fallen lassen konnte ohne Bedenken. Sein Herz hatte bereits gewählt nur entsprach die Wahl nicht gerade Harrys Wunsch…

„Gott, Wiesel, Schlammblut müsst ihr euch vor allen Augen ablecken wie zwei notgeile Köter?"

„Malfoy!"

Mit hochrotem Kopf sah Ron zu Malfoy. Hermine versuchte ihren Freund zu besänftigen während sich etwas in Harrys inneren merklich zusammen zog, doch das hinderte ihn nicht den ungekrönten Eisprinzen von Slytherin finster anzusehen, auch wenn es fast unmöglich war Malfoy überhaupt anzusehen.

„Potter, erzieh deine _Freunde_ endlich! Ach, verzeih mir, du kannst dich selber ja noch nicht mal erziehen, sonst würdest du kaum mit so einem Pakt zusammen hängen!"

Und mit einem Schlag war die Abteiltür zu und Ron außer sich vor Wut. Er kochte regelrecht und Hermine hatte alle Mühe ihren Schatz wieder zu beruhigen. Harry knurrte leise und senkte seinen Blick, der wieder die Umgebung außerhalb des Zuges wahrnahm.

Warum war Malfoy bloß so ein Arschloch? _Warum!_

Und warum musste sich ausgerechnet Harry in ihn verlieben? Er, der Feind von dem Slytherin.

„Dieser Bastard, ich könnte ihm so eine verpassen!"

„Ron, er ist es nicht wert! Und außerdem sind wir eh da!"

Harry hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass sie den Bahnhof erreicht hatten. Seufzend stand er auf und nahm still seine Koffer. Hinter ihm regte sich Ron immer noch auf was für ein Schwein Malfoy doch wäre und so weiter…

Neugierig stellte Harry sein Gepäck am Bahnhof ab und sah sich um. Überall wo man hin sah waren grüne Wiesen, Schafe und Klippen. Es war atemberaubend! Warum Hogwarts wenn man in Irland sein konnte? Das fragte sich zumindest der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor in diesem Augenblick. Neben ihm standen Hermine und Ron, _sie _staunte, _er _knurrte und fluchte.

„Sag mal Seamus, warum gehst du nach Hogwarts?"

„Gute Frage, Dean…Keine Ahnung."

„Volldepp!"

Lachend gingen die beiden Freunde weiter, während Harry immer noch fasziniert von der Landschaft an derselben Stelle stand. Ron, der Hermine mit sich zog, packte auch Harry und schleifte ihn mit zu einem leicht verfallenen Schloss, das überwuchert war von Kletterpflanzen in den schönsten Tönen. Harry verliebte sich sofort in diese Pracht. Er verstand wirklich nicht warum Seamus hier nicht zur Schule ging. Das war doch ein Traum!

Sie liefen unter einen Torbogen geführt von Malfoy, der an jedem etwas auszusetzen hatte, und Snape, der die Schüler herumkommandierte und anderen Slytherins, die man gar nicht erst zu erwähnen wagte. Nur einer war erstaunlich still für einen Slytherin. Blaise Zabini, Mädchen Aufreißer, schwul – wobei man nie verstand warum er dann mit Mädchen ausging – und Draco Malfoys bester Freund. Harry fand ihn schon immer ein wenig merkwürdig, aber was erwatete man auch anderes von einem Slytherin? Slytherins waren immer merkwürdig, wenn nicht sogar verabscheuenswürdig oder halt zum verlieben.

Harry seufzte leise, als sie in einem Hof zu stehen kamen und Snape befahl, dass sie sich in 4-er Gruppen einteilen mussten. Und es kam wie es kommen musste Harry war…Wie? Er hatte sich doch nicht etwa verhört oder? Normal hätte ihm sein Schicksal nun einen bösen Streich gespielt, doch der blieb aus. Harry musste sich kein Zimmer mit Malfoy Junior teilen.

Ein wunder war geschehen!

Und doch war Harry weder glücklich noch traurig. Auf der einen Seite wollte er ein Zimmer mit dem blonden Slytherin teilen und auf der anderen Seite auch nicht. Verdammt, war das verzwickt.

Seufzend packte er seine Tasche und schwang sie sich über die Schulter, während Ron neben ihm erleichtert wieder ausatmete. Zwar konnten sie nicht zusammen in einem Zimmer schlafen, doch ihre Zimmergenossen waren nicht weiter nennenswert. Harry teilte sich ein Zimmer mit Seamus, einem unwichtigen Hufflepuff und einem niedrigem Rawenclav. Also konnte er es irgendwie überleben. Er hatte ja immer noch Seamus als Gesprächspartner, aber eigentlich wollte er lieber einen Bettpartner…

_Nein, sieh ja nicht hin! _

Seine Augen huschten zu dem platinblonden Kopf, der unverkennbar in der Schülermenge war. Ein Seufzen entwich dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor. Er hatte gerade wirklich daran gedacht, dass er sich doch ein Bett mit Malfoy teilen könnte… Ron war ja nicht dabei und Seamus konnte bestimmt die Klappe halten.

Es gab nur ein Problem.

Malfoy.

Dieser wollte sicherlich nicht ein Bett mit seinem Erzfeind Harry Potter teilen. Das war doch unter seiner Malfoyehre. Welche Malfoyehre, wo doch Lucius Malfoy in Azkaban fest saß…? Aber Menschen konnte man nun mal nicht ändern, außer sie wollten sich ändern und das tat Draco Malfoy sicherlich nicht gerne.

Seufzend lief Harry durch die Schülermenge, konnte regelrecht die bohrenden Blicke in seinem Rücken spüren, die manche ihm zu warfen. Als angehender Held und Mädchen sowie Jungenschwarm hatte er es nicht immer einfach.

„Potter."

"Malfoy."

Hochnäsig und spöttisch sah der Slytherin Harry an, dieser konnte dem Blick gleichgültig standhalten. Auch wenn diesen sturmgrauen Augen verfallen war, er ließ sich nicht unterkriegen. Nicht von Draco Lucius Malfoy. Was hatte er heute bloß mit diesem Namen…?

"Was willst du?"

„Oh, ist Sankt Potter heute schlecht drauf? Armes, armes Potterlein."

"Deine Sprüche waren auch schon mal abschreckender."

Damit lief Harry einfach an Draco vorbei, der langsam aber sicher hochrot anlief. Keiner ignorierte ihn ungestraft und keiner machte ihn einfach runter, als wäre er ein _nichts!_ Das würde Potter büßen – fragte sich nur noch wie…

„RUHE!"

Schlagartig war es still, ein einzelnes Blatt Papier flatterte über den Hof und blieb schließlich vor Snapes Füßen liegen. Dieser konnte diesen Lärm, den die Schüler machten, einfach nicht ertragen und zog zu drastischen Mitteln.

„Potter! 20 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor wegen provozieren eines Mitschülers!"

Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich blitzschnell zu Professor Snape um, der ihn eiskalt und unbarmherzig ansah. Harry schnaubte leise und wollte ansetzten zu widersprechen, doch Hermine legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und hielt ihn zurück. Gegen Snape konnten sie nichts ausrichten, auch wenn Malfoys süffisantes Grinsen schon allein reichte um Harrys Blut zum kochen zu bringen. Liebe hin oder her, Malfoy war ein sadistisch veranlagtes Charakterschwein!

„Severus, meinst du nicht, es wäre übertrieben, wenn du Mr. Potter 20 Punkte für nichts und wieder nichts abzieht."

"Nein."

"Severus!"

Die beiden Lehrer lieferten sich ein tödliches Augenduell der Extraklasse und in den hintersten Reihen begannen schon die ersten Schüler leise zu lachen.

Aber es war auch amüsant mit anzusehen wie sich Lehrer stritten.

„20 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin wegen Provozierungsversuche an Mr. Potter von Mr. Mafloy!"

Professor Trelawney sprach über irgendwelche dunklen Vorahnungen von wegen Harry würde sterben und die Welt ginge unter, doch ihr hörte sowieso keiner mehr zu.

Der VgdK-Lehrer und der Zaubertränke-Lehrer stritten sich immer noch und den Schülern wurde langsam langweilig. Rumstehen und Nichtstun war nicht jedermanns Sache.

„Guten Morgen, liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler – sehr geehrte Professoren."

Ein bärtiger, kolossalgroßer Mann trat aus dem Schloss und bedachte die Schülermenge, sowie die Lehrer mit einem Lächeln. Schlagartig machten die Schüler alle einen Schritt zurück. Dieser Lehrer war zwar nicht so groß wie Hagrid, aber mindestens doppelt so breit und Hagrid war nicht der schlankeste.

„Ich heiße euch herzlich willkommen an unserer Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei. Ich bin der Direktor Professor Minz."

Die glubschigen Augen des Mannes glichen einem Fisch und wanden sich die ganze Zeit um die Umgebung genau im Blick zu haben. Erschrocken weiteten sich die Augen, als er Harry entdeckte, der an einer Wand lehnte und tödliche Blicke mit Malfoy austauschte. Er bemerkte den Direktor der anderen Schule gar nicht, so sehr konzentrierte er sich auf den Slytherin.

Aber diesen sturmgrauen Augen konnte man sich auch nicht entziehen! Dafür waren diese viel zu schön um wahr zu sein.

„Harry Potter! Ach du meine Güte! Sie sind wirklich Harry Potter!"

Überrascht riss sich der Gerufene von Dracos Augen los und sah verständnislos zu dem Direktor. Dieser trat strahlend und mit glänzend Augen auf ihn zu und hielt ihm eine fleischige Hand hin. Man könnte meinen Onkeln Vernon stünde vor ihm, doch dieser wäre alles andere als begeistert.

„Mr. Potter, mir ist es eine Ehre ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen!"

Harry sah auf die fleischige Hand, konnte jetzt schon förmlich Dracos zischende Stimme hören wie sie ihn als Möchtegern-Held betitelte und verdrehte innerlich die Augen.

Er war doch auch nur ein Mensch, das einzige Außergewöhnliche an seinem Aussehen war halt die Narbe mitten auf seiner Stirn, die er auch nicht freiwillig bekommen hatte. Doch das schien diesem Direktor nicht aufzufallen und die Slytherins lachten höhnisch.

Harry schüttelte die kräftige Hand und spürte nach dem zu festen Druck jeden einzelnen Knochen in seiner eigenen schmalen Hand. Wahrscheinlich war von diesen Knochen jeder zweite gebrochen.

„Kommen sie mit, ich zeige ihnen ihr Zimmer!"

Wie er diese aufdringlichen Menschen doch hasste. Er war doch nur ein 17-Jähriger Schüler, der wegen Dumbledore nun durch die Welt reiste. Nichts Besonderes also.

„Soll ich dir deine Tasche abnehmen, ich-„

"Mr. Potter wird mit seinen anderen Zimmergenossen gleich gehen und er wird seinen Koffer alleine tragen."

Insgeheim musste er Snape unwillkürlich danken. Auch wenn der Gedanke allein schon reichte um seinen Magen mehrere Saltos nacheinander machen zu lassen. Snape und danken? Niemals!

Da würde er lieber Nevilles Käsefüße küssen. Obwohl das auch schon ein Grund war die nächste Toilette aufzusuchen.

„Oh, Okay, wie sie meinen Professor-?"

"Snape, Professor Snape."

Man sah dem Direktor deutlich an, dass er den Zaubertränkelehrer nicht mochte, was wohl auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Wenn Blicke töten könnten dann musste irgendwer die Beerdigung für den Direktor auf die Beine stellen.

Professor Lupin klatschte in die Hände und regte die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler somit auf sich. Auch Harry wand seinen Blick von den beiden anderen Professoren ab und sah zu Lupin. Wenigstens ein Lehrer den er mochte.

„So, die Haushelfen werden euch zu eure Zimmer führen, dort könnt ihr erst einmal auspacken und dann kommt in die große Halle, wo ihr den anderen Schülern vorgestellt werdet. Bitte seit pünktlich um 7 Uhr in der Halle. Wer Lust und Zeit hat kann sich auch schon auf dem Gelände und im Schloss umsehen."

Jetzt war Harry aber gespannt, wie es wohl hier war? Ob es wohl so wie in Hogwarts war? Nein, Hogwarts war einmalig, aber vielleicht bewegten sich auch hier die Treppen.

Er ließ sich überraschen.

_oO tbc Oo_


End file.
